


Apollo & Dionysus as Ilium Burns

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Paris (City), Paris is Burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris is burning, and Paris is as good a place to fall as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo & Dionysus as Ilium Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of [this post](http://villainyandgoodcheekbones.tumblr.com/post/48052087695/fun-fact-the-patron-saint-of-paris-is-st-denis) by [villainyandgoodcheekbones](http://villainyandgoodcheekbones.tumblr.com).

Paris is burning, and Paris is as good a place to fall as any.

Her patron saint’s name comes from an ancient cultic madness, and her name from an ancient war — of course she burns, when it all comes down to endings and wine and revelry in flame.

There’s a boy in the middle of it all who looks like the son of Olympias (who reveled centuries ago with Dionysus and was found lying with a symbol of Apollo), who breathes the same fire as the snake in the Garden, who burns like Apollo and conquers like Achilleus. He is beautiful and dangerous and everyone knew it.

None better than the man who stands behind him (never to presume to be at his side or even on it), bottle hanging from his fingers and mad devotion in his eyes. This man knows the boy’s power, was perhaps the first to fall under his sway.

Paris is burning like a modern-day Ilium, and no Hector can save her from the wrath of this Achilleus and his Patroclus and their army of dispossessed.


End file.
